Through Waiting
by athena606
Summary: Lydia Martin decides its time to seduce Derek Hale - true love begins is a passionate tangle of limbs? - I suck at summaries but don't let that deter you and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I haven't forgotten aboA/ut **And So It Begins** but this bit of naughtiness wouldn't leave me alone and well I felt as though I need to share it with you all. So here it comes my first attempt at Dydia Smuttiness, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Big Thanks to my bb wandering_lily for beta'ing this for me - Your awesome!

She'd been noticing him noticing her for a while now. It was captivating and so she wondered why he hadn't made a move. She knew Derek wasn't immune to her. She smirked at herself in the mirror as she thought it. So what was it? She caught him take a whiff of her hair every time she flipped it near him, knew he loved the special hibiscus scent she used in it from the way he briefly closed his eyes so that no one would see them flash red.

But Lydia was tired she wasn't going to throw herself at another boy, well in Derek's case man, who didn't want her. After how she'd let Jackson walk all over her, it might not seem like it, but she had her pride. She had decided to finally give Stiles a real chance. It wasn't exactly a hardship. Stiles was sweet and attentive. She definitely didn't need to throw herself at him. Hell, all she had to do was crook her little finger and he'd come running. Which Lydia had to admit, at least to herself, was part of the problem.

Lydia Martin liked a challenge. There just had to be some fine line between throwing yourself at someone that didn't want you like Jackson and someone who made it way too easy like Stiles. And the way that Derek made her skin tingle when he walked nearby made Lydia sigh dramatically as she finished putting on her mascara. She just knew he wanted her too.

Just tonight, he'd apparently been searching for them all to have yet another pack meeting. Honestly, the man had horrible managerial skills. Hadn't he ever heard of the word delegate or I don't know sending out a mass text? It had been her first official date with Stiles; he kept mentioning it as their third. He apparently assumed that the formal and ice rink counted. She didn't have the heart to disillusion him, so following this "third" date, she'd kissed him. It hadn't been bad or anything. But it hadn't been thrilling either.

Not until she'd heard Derek snarling from behind them.

"Hate to interrupt the happy couple, but there are _important_ things that need to be discussed. Be at the house in ten." He snarled again as he walked away.

She could've sworn she saw him dig his claws into his thigh as he did so. Stiles only heard the words happy couple and smiled at her goofily. Meanwhile, the mean girl in her was elated she was under Derek's skin. And that's when she remembered that she was a good person; well she was trying to be one anyway.

Therefore, when Stiles had dropped her off at home after spending the entire meeting watching Derek be even meaner than usual to Stiles and the rest of their group. He stared at her mouth whenever he thought no one was looking. She knew making him jealous wasn't the key. The naked longing in his eyes that he so quickly masked made her heart hurt. Lydia knew what she had to do.

So she'd told Stiles the truth. She remembered the conversation as she put on her white eyelet dress over her silky crimson lingerie.

_"Stiles, we need to talk." She stared up at him taking a deep breath, stopping him as he was about to lean in and kiss her again._

_"No good conversation ever started with 'we need to talk Stiles'." He stepped back a bit stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_"You're one of my very best friends and..." He cut her off. His body language withdrawing from her with ever step he took down her front steps._

_"Let me finish the its not you, it's me spiel." He glared. "What was all this about then? Were you trying to make Jackson jealous?" His voice was rising with each word._

_She'd hurt him. She felt terrible. She really wasn't trying to hurt him. "No Stiles, wait, please listen. I wish I did feel that way about. I wish I did… So much. You're smart and funny. And so kind."_

_"Yeah... But?" He'd stopped moving away from her and leaned his shoulder against her banister._

_"But nothing. You are all those things and much more but I'm not this girl you fell in love with in third grade. You think you know me..."_

_"I do know you! You're smart, beautiful, sassy..."_

_She put her finger on his mouth silencing him. "No, Stiles… that's not really knowing me. That's paying more attention than Jackson. I'll give you that… but that's not knowing me and that's okay. My point is I look at you and see a dear friend who I want to know will always have my support and friendship."_

_He snorted._

_"Well fine then… I just don't want you like that… and that matters. You deserve someone that feels that way about you and that's not me. I just hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." She finished a small smile on her face._

_"Yeah well… when I fall in love for some incredibly hot supermodel, don't go crying that you want me back." He smiled back taking her hand in his and kissed it softly. "It's not because of Jackson right? Because he really doesn't deserve you."_

_" Nope…. I can 100% guarantee that it's not because of Jackson." _

She smirked to herself as she looked at the finish product in her mirror.

"Oh, this is definitely not about Jackson." She said aloud before grabbing her keys from the stand and walking out.

Derek was beating the punching bag he'd installed in his new place. He hadn't told anyone where he was staying feeling it was safer for the rest of them that way. Let them think he actually slept in the abandoned Hale House. He could feel his skin breaking and healing as he hit the bag harder, cursing his werewolf healing. Sometimes you just wanted to feel the physical pain to block out the emotional one. And that's what he wanted at the moment.

So she'd finally given Stiles the chance he'd always wanted. Lucky little bastard. She was too much for him to handle if you asked him, but well it wasn't up to him. He couldn't have her. No matter how drawn he felt to her or how much her scent called to him. He was dangerous and his family had hurt her enough. She didn't need to live with the constant upheaval that was his life. She deserved more. So he tired to ignore how he wanted to rip Stiles' head off when he caught them kissing. At least it wasn't that self important little douche Jackson. So he'd dug his claws into his thigh and was so busy punching the bag as he thought of her and her scent that he didn't realize the scent he smelled now wasn't one from memory. It wasn't until he saw the highest pair of gold heels cross at the ankles as she leaned against the wall and watched him.

He stopped his assault on the bag and straightened his large muscular frame.

She'd been watching him move for a while. She was enjoying the view as he hammered at the poor defenseless bag. He was barefoot and bare-chested. His jeans were riding low and unbuckled at the top. The sweat glistened off him.

"Don't let me interrupt you. I'm enjoying the view." She purred.

"What are you doing here?" He was too stunned to think or do anything but stare at her.

As she uncoiled her body from her relaxed position, she slowly made her way toward him. "No longer waiting..."

Her red lips lifted ever so slighting at the edges. She reached out the back of her hand her eyes following its movements, grazing up from his hard abs as she made her way further up his chest.

His breathe quickened. "Red is my favorite color."

"Then I guess you're a very lucky big bad wolf." She said as she stepped onto her toes to press her entire body against him.

Her fingers were stroking the small hairs on the back of his neck. She moved her mouth closer to his. She could hear his breath catch and feel his chest pounding. She realized it wasn't just him, but hers as well. She wasn't just seducing him. There was no way she could ever remain detached with Derek.

"Lydia...we…" He gazed into her shimmering green eyes with flecks of gold and knew he could stop this. She couldn't exactly over power him. But he knew she was right. They'd both just been waiting. He decided to put them both out of their misery.

She felt his arms snake around her waist. His large hands grabbed her ass and lifted her pressing her impossibly close. Her belly feeling his already hard length, he leaned her back against the wall. She'd never felt so powerful and delicate all at the same time.

Derek paused for a second as he pushed some hair out of her face with a tenderness contradicting the fierceness he'd just shown her. He looked as though he was giving her one last chance to back out. To run and leave him. But Lydia just nodded. She wanted this. She wanted it more than anything so she pressed her lips to his and at last felt their breaths mingle and felt him take over.

There was nothing boyish about his kisses. They devoured and possessed her. Her hands were everywhere as she lifted her legs around his waist, pressing her moist heat to his hardness needing some relief as the pressure built up between.

She was undulating against him as he walked them from one hard service to another as their tongues dueled for supremacy. She was his equal in every stroke and he challenged her with every move as his hipbone continued pressing against her center. He ripped the back of girlie white dress as if it was paper to reveal crimson silk as smooth and bold as Lydia herself.

He smiled at her like he would consume her. She felt her every nerve coming to life. As he dropped her gently on his bed, she quickly noticed the soft bedding on the large king size bed. She reached out to help unzip his jeans.

His hands stopped her. "No. Later."

Just two words roughly rasped out and she could feel the liquid pool onto her panties. He slowly spread her thighs, his hands gliding over the smooth skin inching their way closer to where she desperately wanted him to be.

Lydia made to kick off her heels but he shook his head. "These stay on."

She smirked at him as she scraped the back of her heels against his back making him shudder.

His lips formed into that heart-stopping grin she'd seem him use on other women to a devastating effect. She definitely wasn't immune to that.

She smelled like heaven. She had been overwhelming his senses since he'd gotten close enough to smell her. His teeth grazed the flimsy material covering the sweet spot his tongue and his cock were dying to get into. Her skin was so pale like moonlight. He pushed up the silky material further exposing the parts of her he desperately wanted to see. Her breath hitched but he was enjoying himself too much playing with her. After the way she'd teased him standing so close, but not nearly close enough. He'd always suspected she knew he watched as she moved. Now having her beneath him as he'd imagined more often then he'd ever admit, he knew she'd known.

But this was torture, he was going to kill her as he twirled his tongue along her belly button. His right hand slid closer to her already sopping wet pussy as his left made its way to tweak one of her aching nipples.

She moaned unable to keep quiet. She desperately needed him to touch her. This was torture of the most delicious kind.

He lifted her up slightly as he removed the silky material, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. Lydia had never suffered from poor self-esteem. She knew she was beautiful and she often used it to her advantage. But the way Derek was looking at her now, like he could see into her soul and what he saw took his breath away. No one had ever looked at her like that. It made her feel complete. She reached out her hands cupping his face, using her thumb to stroke his bottom lip. She pulled him toward her closing the space between them. It was a gentler kiss this time and she hoped in that kiss he would know that she felt exactly the same way.

She felt her panties fall right off as Derek used his claws to remove the final barrier of clothing she had. She could feel the friction of the denim rubbing against her core as he kissed his way down her neck and suckled on one breast and then another.

He felt her small delicate hands roaming his body. It was a mixture of light touches and scratching nails with her heels digging into his bottom. All he could think was he had to make sure she was ready. He tested her with his index finger and inserted another to see how far he could push her. She was so warm and tight, he didn't want to hurt her.

He made to move further south, his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses.

"No… Next time... Now… I Need you… Inside me..." She moved her hands to stroke him through his jeans causing him to hiss. She could feel his hard length and shuddered. She finally freed him from the confinement of his tight jeans and wrapped her small hand around the engorged member. He was long and thick. Longer and thicker than she could have ever imagined. One thought came to her in that moment. How much she wanted to taste him.

A/N - Continue'd - never fear Part 2 will be up this weekend. What can I say my inner Lydia was feeling naughty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First a huge thanks to my amazing beta and bb _Lily1986_ your the best! Second, thanks for the amazing response you all feed my dydia muse! So here is Part two Enjoy!

She wanted to taste him.

She stroked the pad of her thumb against the tip of his engorged manhood smearing his juices that sipped out of him. She lifted it to her mouth and sucked, tasting his sweet-salty flavor that was uniquely him.

He watched her through hooded eyes. She was the most sensual creature he'd ever known. She savored his taste, her eyes alight with mischief clearly liking what she tasted. Lydia looked at him, her intent clear as she moved her hands along his hipbone. But as much as he wanted her mouth on his aching cock he wanted inside her sleek heat more.

Derek pulled her up against him. "Next time."

He fisted his hand into her hair and pulled her into a punishing kiss. He used his other hand to find and stroke her sopping wet heat, inserting two digits and then three. He watched her as his fingers slipped in and out of her. Finding her nub of nerves, he stroked her clit with his thumb. She couldn't think as her body shuddered in his arms with her release. He was merciless demanding every last drop from her.

He loved the little moans she made as he kissed down her throat, marking her as he went. Her breasts were the perfect handful; just overflowing, he squeezed and stroked them as he pulled the tight bud into his mouth.

"Delicious." He mumbled against her skin.

Her senses were on overload as her sensual haze lifted. She watched as he removed his fingers from her and sucked on them, tasting her. He grinned using that arrogant smile, knowing what he was doing to her. She pushed him back against the bed. She grabbed hold of his engorged member and lowered herself onto him. She could feel his thick girth stretching her slowly. He wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes shuddered close and he hissed when her walls closed in on him.

His whole body tensed the deeper he went in. He could feel the sweat on his brow as he fought the impulse to just slam her down and pound into her welcoming heat.

"So tight…" he hissed in between clenched teeth. She was heaven and hell as she fully seated herself and started to slowly roll her hips into a steady rhythm.

She started to pick up the tempo and smooth her hands over his chest. She felt his hands hold on to her hips, matching her movements. She rode him, her full breasts bouncing as she held them up for his view. Feeling himself edge closer to his release, Derek reached between them. He found her center and began stroking it with his thumb. He leaned up and pulled her into a bruising kiss, causing pleasure to crash all around her. Riding out her release, Derek flipped her over again. Hooking her knees over his shoulders he pounded into her pliant body before finding his own release and shooting inside of her before he could stop himself.

Their bodies spent, Lydia curled into him, drawing circles into his skin as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Not to ruin the mind blowing amazing after sex mood or anything but are we going to talk about this?" Derek asked.

"Really? You want to talk?" Lydia couldn't hide her smirk as she lifted her face to look at him.

He grunted.

"Well that's better. I can barely move let alone have an in-depth conversation about what this means for us." Lydia noticed the self satisfied smile now on his face. She moved to lie over his chest crossing her arms under her chin. Derek Hale was now officially Lydia Martin's favorite pillow.

His laughter caused her to almost fall off his chest but he held her tightly to him. She pouted.

"I was referring to how you found me that is..."

"Oh." She blushed slightly moving to get off him. But he just shifted their bodies so that she was now beneath him, her arms pinned over her head by one hand as he lightly stroked her belly.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

She probably shouldn't mention that she couldn't concentrate with him doing that but instead she raised an eyebrow of her own. "Well... You're not nearly as stealthy as you might think. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to search property records. And you own this loft. So... See not such a big mystery after all."

"Maybe I was keeping it hidden for a reason?" His tone was no longer playful as he pulled away from her.

"Maybe I thought it was a stupid one?" She said as she softly stroked his face.

"Maybe you're right." He said once again holding her close.

"I'm always right. Start getting used to it."

He sat up with her as she wrapped her limbs around him. He played with the strands of her hair as she stroked the back of his neck.

"Are you sure about this? I'm not an easy man. Neither is my life. And as for what this means for us. It means you're mine. And I'm yours." His eyes were intense as he stared into hers.

"What do you know about me?"

Her question seemed out of the blue, but she was so serious he didn't think she was trying to avoid his so he answered. "There is the obvious. Beautiful. Brilliant. Strong."

"AKA Bitch." She supplied.

He smiled before continuing. "Yes. But you're also sensitive and kind. Especially when no one is looking. I mean, who knew Lydia Martin volunteered once a week at a food pantry and donated clothes. I'd bet even Stiles doesn't know that."

"He's not nearly as good a stalker as you." She smirked. "Plus it looks good on my transcripts."

"From the greeting those people gave you when you came in, I doubt that's the only reason." He whispered softly into her ear.

She shuddered. "Continue."

He smiled. "Brave. Loyal. You have an amazing heart. And did I mention you are very sexy?"

"Yes." She said as she shifted pushing him back down. Her hair made a crimson curtain around his face. "I'm yours and you're definitely mine."

He grinned. "Definitely."

She closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. It wouldn't be easy. And they probably had to tell the rest of their Motley Crew of the changes to their relationship. But right now, in this moment, Lydia didn't care. The world outside the curtain of her hair just didn't matter. All that mattered was this broken man beneath her, whom she could easily see herself saving.


End file.
